Paulo Jr.
Paulo Jr. (born Paulo Xisto Pinto, Jr. on April 30, 1969 in Belo Horizonte, Brazil) is the bassist of the Brazilian metal band Sepultura. |title=Biography: Sepultura|last=Rivadavia|first=Eduardo |publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=21 March 2010}} He has been present in the band since 1985, making him the longest remaining member of Sepultura. He received his first bass guitar, a white Giannini, when he was fifteen. His influences include Steve Harris, Geddy Lee, Geezer Butler and Gene Simmons. Career Sepultura :Main article Sepultura. In 1984 Xisto met the Cavalera brothers in the neighbourhood of Santa Teresa in Belo Horizonte through a common friend. In 1985 he joined Sepultura after the tumultuous departure of the band's previous bass player, Roberto Raffan. Xisto played his first concert at the Ideal Club in Santa Teresa. The Unabomber Files In 2009 Xisto joined forces with Alan Wallace and André Márcio of Eminence and Vladimir Korg of Chakal to form the band The Unabomber Files. In 2013 the group released a six-song EP and a teaser for the music video of the song "Buried In My Bunker". Guest work In 2007 Xisto played bass on Sayowa's second album. In 2013 he made a guest appearance on Eminence's fourth album "The Stalker" , providing extra bass accompaniment. Personal life Xisto grew up with 3 siblings, two brothers and a younger sister. His father was a lawyer. In an interview Xisto commended his parents for supporting the band in its early beginnings. "The support of the parents was one of the keys to our success. We had an empty room and my parents not only lent the space, but also the car to carry the equipment and made lunch for everyone when we were rehearsing." His hobbies include Jiu Jitsu and football. He is an avid supporter of the football club Clube Atlético Mineiro. Charity work Since 1999, Xisto has organised a series of annual football charity games between former Brazilian players, television artists, musicians and the band members. The games took place at the Estádio Castor Cifuentes in Belo Horizonte. The attendants were asked to donate a pound of food and the gathered donations were given to local charities. On April 2008 Xisto was decorated with the Medalha da Inconfidência. This decoration was created in 1952 by Juscelino Kubitschek to pay homage to individuals who contributed in the developement of the state of Minas Gerais and the country. The solemnity took place in Ouro Preto under the host of the then Governor of Minas Gerais, Aécio Neves. Equipment Basses * Zon Legacy 5 strings and Sonus 5 strings * Fender 5 strings custom Shop Amplifiers and Cabinets * Mesa Boogie Triaxis pre-amps modified for bass * Meteoro heads 1600 * SansAmp RB-1 pre amps * SWR heads * Rocktron intellifects * Meteoro MPX bass drive & direct * Crown 2400 power amp * Two Ampeg 8x10 cabinets * Meteoro 8x10 cabinets * Megoliath 8x10 cabinets Effects and Accessories * Cry Baby Bass whah * DOD effects * Fender and DR strings (050-130 and 045-125) * Fender and Tecniforte cables Discography Sepultura * 1985 - Bestial Devastation * 1986 - Morbid Visions * 1987 - Schizophrenia * 1989 - Beneath the Remains * 1991 - Arise * 1993 - Chaos A.D. * 1996 - Roots * 1998 - Against * 2001 - Nation * 2002 - Revolusongs * 2003 - Roorback * 2006 - Dante XXI * 2009 - A-Lex * 2011 - Kairos Guest Session Eminence * 2013 - The Stalker References Category:Bassist